


What could have been and never was

by Nana_Kyu



Series: Hunger Games AU [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Animal Death, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of hurt/confort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oblivious badass Katsuki Yuuri, Se habla español, Uso de OCs, Vicchan Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Kyu/pseuds/Nana_Kyu
Summary: Para Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov siempre fue más que un joven valiente, hábil y confiado. También fue alguien a quien deseó desesperadamente proteger.Parte del AU de Los Juegos del Hambre.





	What could have been and never was

La primera impresión que Yuuri Katsuki tuvo que Viktor Nikiforov, fue igual a la del resto de las personas del Distrito, y sin embargo, bien diferente.

Existían rumores respecto a él: que se adentraba al bosque aún si iba en contra de las reglas y que siendo tan joven era un cazador, yendo todavía más en contra de la autoridad. Yuuri lo recordaba vagamente de la escuela, en un curso superior al suyo. Nunca se atrevió a hablarle, ya demasiada gente lo hacía, más cuando se lo encontró un cierto día en la panadería, no pudo resistirse.

Permaneció con la vista clavada en él todo el rato, atento a sus movimientos, por lo que le fue fácil darse cuenta de la manera tan anhelante en que contemplaba el pan recién salido del horno, colocado cuidadosamente en los estantes. Lo vio llevarse una mano para revisar en sus bolsillos y después dejar escapar un suspiro de resignación, optando por tomar dos barras pequeñas de pan duro. Se enterneció ante su expresión derrotada, especialmente cuando Viktor se acercó al mostrador y la recompuso en una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Por toda su habilidad, coraje, destreza y carisma, Viktor era igual al resto de habitantes en el Distrito 12, él también tenía hambre.

-¡Um!-balbuceó torpemente, antes de razonar bien lo que quería decirle. Viktor, ya en la puerta, se giró para contemplarlo, curioso, y Yuuri sintió la boca seca. Tragó grueso-Te… te… ¿te gustaría una galleta?

Viktor arqueó una ceja en señal de duda, desconfiando y Yuuri se arrepintió al instante, considerando seriamente el salir corriendo y dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Pero ya no tengo dinero…-repuso apenado, y Yuuri jamás se esperó que Viktor Nikiforov pudiera avergonzarse por algo así.

-E-es una muestra gratis-consiguió pronunciar, consciente del rubor en sus mejillas que lo traicionaba.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio y no fue sino hasta que Viktor tomó una de las galletas, que Yuuri recordó como respirar.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo a manera de despedida con una sonrisa que a Yuuri le latiera el corazón más aprisa, y que intentó corresponderle con poco éxito.

Por supuesto, Mari lo reprendió por estar regalando comida. Menos mal que su madre fue más comprensiva.

-Ese pobre chico…-expresó con tristeza, mirando a la puerta-Su padre murió en el accidente de la mina. Es tan sólo un año mayor que Yuuri y ya tiene que hacerse cargo de su familia.

Se permitió unos minutos para pensar en lo injusto que era aquello y en que era la causa por la cual lo molestaban en la escuela. A sus doce años, su nombre únicamente entró una vez en el sorteo de la cosecha, en tanto que otros de su misma edad no tenían tanta suerte. Un chico de su clase, por ejemplo, ya tenía seis. El ser hijo de comerciantes, los dueños de la panadería, le confería el privilegio que no tener que solicitar teselas ni pasar hambre y a muchos les encantaba echárselo en cara como si se tratara de un crimen. Para ellos, el sólo verlo, sobre todo con sus kilos de más, era un recordatorio constante de que no tenía que arriesgarse en la cosecha, que probablemente nunca participaría en los Juegos del Hambre y que en general, su vida era mejor que la de ellos y no dudaban en hacérselo pagar a base de apodos hirientes y golpes que mermaban su confianza.

_"Viktor probablemente piensa lo mismo…"_

Pero por todo el acoso, podía rescatar algo bueno. Yuuri amaba a los animales y con frecuencia, tomaba las sobras para alimentarlos. Su madre le advertía que fuera prudente, puesto que mucha gente lo interpretaría como que malgastaba la comida con tantos humanos muriéndose de hambre en el Distrito. Él estuvo de acuerdo, no queriendo darle a sus perseguidores otro motivo para torturarlo. Sin embargo, ellos encontraron una manera aún más cruel de atormentarlo.

Se había encariñado con una hembra y sus cachorritos recién nacidos, que tenían su refugio en una caja oculta entre unos arbustos entre la plaza. Yuuri suponía que ella debía confiar en él lo suficiente como para permitirle acercarse a sus crías al dejarle la comida.

-No te alejes mucho-empujó con suavidad a un perrito color café que se las ingenió para llegar hasta sus pies, alzando su nariz y mordisqueando su dedo cuanto intentó tomarlo. Yuuri dejó escapar una risita, era el más pequeño de toda la camada-Vuelve con tu familia, anda.

Pasar el tiempo simplemente contemplando a los cachorritos arrastrándose torpemente por ahí, lloriqueando, con sus ojitos cerrados, era lo mejor de su día. No duraría mucho.

En esa ocasión, logró juntar, además de los trozos de pan de costumbre, algunos huesos y media salchicha que guardó de su almuerzo. Corrió sin disimular su entusiasmo, para toparse con una escena sobrecogedora. La caja estaba vacía, con los cuerpos de la hembra y sus crías inmóviles alrededor.

Un chillido llamó su atención y notó que un chico sujetaba bruscamente por el cuello al cachorrito café, en tanto que otro le instaba a que lo terminara de una vez para que pudieran irse.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Yuuri hubiera huido, buscando apartarse del peligro. Pero hizo una excepción, y sin pensarlo dos veces, arremetió contra el joven que sostenía al cachorrito, empujándolo para que lo soltara.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!-exigió, su voz llena de una determinación desconocida-¡No les ha hecho nada, déjenlo!

-Se ha comido nuestra comida-determinó, apretando con su mano la cabeza del perrito, quien gemía desesperado-Comida que tú le has dado, _cerdo_ …

-Es muy inconsciente de tu parte-sentenció el otro, lanzando a Yuuri al suelo y pateándolo con fuerza, sujetando sus muñecas y presionando su pie contra su espalda para impedir que se levantara-Con tanta gente muriendo de hambre, ¿y te atreves a desperdiciar la comida en estos perros?

-¡Ellos también necesitan comer!-exclamó, forcejando y recibiendo otra patada, que no le dolió tanto como el saberse responsable de la muerte de la hembra y sus cachorros.

Yuuri dejó escapar lágrimas de rabia e impotencia ante semejante acto de crueldad. Entendía que lo odiaran a él, ¿pero tenían que desquitarse de una forma tan cruel, con animales inocentes? Estaba listo para rogar, suplicar para que dejaran libre al cachorrito restante, cuando alguien intervino. Sin sus lentes, a duras penas logró divisar el cambio en la expresión del chico que sostenía al perrito, y por la tensión, demoró en registrar que ya podía moverse y que su atacante yacía en el suelo, quejándose por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir.

-Dos contra uno, no me parece justo para nada-informó un recién llegado.

Yuuri aprovechó la distracción para ponerse de pie y embestir al otro, consiguiendo atrapar al cachorro de milagro antes de que cayera. El chico no tardó en reponerse e intentó darle un puñetazo que Yuuri logró esquivar por milímetros, retrocediendo. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina, o la ira porque aquellos dos hubieran dejado huérfano al animalito entre sus manos, pero no sintió miedo, sino una completa determinación de protegerlo a cualquier costo, y no estaba solo.

El desconocido sujetó a su atacante por el cuello de la camisa, y aún sin sus lentes, Yuuri fue capaz de notar la furia reflejada en sus ojos azules.

-¿Se creen muy valientes, molestando y lastimando a los más débiles?-indicó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza los cuerpos en el suelo.

-Pero Viktor, él…

-Tiene más humanidad y valor de lo que ustedes jamás tendrán-ladró, despectivo-No son mejores que los brutos del Capitolio-insultó, arrojándolo sobre su amigo-Váyanse, y agradezcan que no tengo mi arco, o si no…

Ambos chicos se levantaron torpemente y emprendieron la huída a toda prisa. Yuuri debería haber experimentado una inmensa satisfacción por defenderse de sus acosadores por vez primera, pero todo el coraje y enojo anteriores se desvanecieron para dar paso a la angustia, comprendiendo lo que acababa de pasar. Habían matado a los cachorros y la madre por su culpa y peor, el restante ya no se movía.

-¿Estás…?-comenzó el otro joven, pero guardó silencio-Déjame que te ayude…-pidió, limpiándole las lágrimas con delicadeza y colocándole los lentes.

Sólo entonces, Yuuri se percató de quién se trataba, registrando lo sucedido. Viktor Nikiforov lo había ayudado. Abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero un sollozo lo traicionó. Agachó la mirada, instintivamente.

-Se han ido, ya todo está bien-lo consoló Viktor, colocándole una mano en el hombro para confortarlo.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, ahogándose en sollozos e incapaz de dejar de llorar. Viktor lo abrazó de improviso.

-Por favor no llores-suplicó, más que pedirle y Yuuri obedeció, debido a la sorpresa-Así está mejor-asintió, separándose un poco para contemplarlo. Yuuri trató de apartarse, consciente de que estaba cubierto de polvo, sangrando y en general, era un completo desastre, Viktor lo retuvo-Perdóname si lo estoy haciendo mal, nunca sé qué hacer cuando alguien llora.

 _"No es culpa tuya, lo que pasa es que yo soy un cobarde llorón"_ quiso decirle, pero el nudo que seguía sintiendo en la garganta se lo impidió. Justo en ese instante, el cachorro reaccionó, emitiendo un débil quejido que alertó tanto a Viktor como a Yuuri, y éste último fue invadido por un inmenso alivio.

-¡Así!-exclamó Viktor y Yuuri lo contempló, confundido-Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, me gustas más así.

Yuuri estaba seguro que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por lo rápido que le latía. Eso quería decir que Viktor lo recordaba.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Negó enérgicamente. Ya le causó suficientes molestias y no deseaba importunarlo más.

-¿Seguro?-arqueó una ceja en señal de duda y esta vez, Yuuri asintió. Viktor echó a reír-De acuerdo, pero si tú o él… -indicó al cachorrito-Vuelven a necesitar ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

Yuuri consiguió musitar un tenue "está bien" antes de echar a correr, deteniéndose a poca distancia.

-¡Puedes visitarlo cuando quieras!

El asombro de Viktor dio paso a una sonrisa amable, esperanzada incluso.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.

Sin embargo, esa promesa nunca llegaría a ser.

###### 

Contra todos los pronósticos, Vicchan sobrevivió.

Al final, la familia de Yuuri lo ayudó, participando en alimentarlo cuando él estaba en la escuela o cumpliendo con su turno en la panadería, o simplemente estando al pendiente. Y todas sus noches en vela, toda su dedicación y esfuerzo, valieron la pena. Vicchan se convirtió en un sano y entusiasta cachorrito que para bien o para mal, no creció mucho, si bien Yuuri no podría quererlo menos. Siempre estaba para confortarlo en esos días especialmente difíciles, lamiendo sus lágrimas, retozando a su alrededor para hacerlo reír, o permitiéndole sostenerlo y acariciarlo hasta que se sentía mejor y el llanto cesaba. Vicchan era su adoración, su mejor amigo, y sólo había alguien a quien podía agradecer por tenerlo.

-¡Hola! Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki de… la panadería-tanteó nervioso la bolsita de galletas que ocultaba a sus espaldas-Te… te di una galleta una vez, y… me ayudaste cuando estuve en problemas-agachó la cabeza, instintivamente, más se obligó a levantarla-Yo… va a ser mi cumpleaños en un par de días y mi familia organiza una pequeña cena… ¡No es muy elegante ni nada por el estilo! Pero quería saber si tu… si a ti… te… te… ¡Te gustaría acompañarme!

Vicchan, echado sobre la cama, contempló a su dueño ladeando la cabeza, sin comprender bien lo que acababan de decirle, así que se limitó a rodar sobre sí mismo para quedar panza arriba y que pudieran acariciarlo. Yuuri le sonrió.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí-decidió, mimando a su mascota-Supongo que si aceptas, eso quiere decir que Viktor también lo hará.

Apenas lo mencionó, Vicchan se incorporó y dio un entusiasta ladrido. Yuuri dedujo que tal vez, subconscientemente, recordaba que Viktor ayudó a salvarle la vida meses atrás.

-Seguro estará feliz de verte-expresó, esforzándose por mantener a raya esa vocecita en su mente que le cuestionaba el que Viktor no lo hubiera visitado para asegurarse que el cachorro estuviera bien, como prometió-En cierta forma, eres tanto suyo como mío.

Centró su atención en la bolsita de galletas que decoró con especial cuidado de tal forma que lucieran similares a Vicchan. Inhaló hondo para calmar su creciente ansiedad. Tal vez todo iría bien, Viktor diría que sí, lo acompañaría y al menos, dejarían de ser extraños. No pretendía ilusionarse, pensando que mágicamente se convertirían en mejores amigos, pero sí que podrían hablarse más, visitarse más y empezar a cultivar algo. Era lo único que pedía.

Sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas al día siguiente, al divisar a Viktor consolando a una chica de la misma manera y con las mismas palabras con las que lo consoló a él. De modo que se engañó, jamás fue especial para Viktor. Probablemente ya hasta había olvidado cómo lo ayudó a proteger a Vicchan.

Lo que Yuuri no supo, fue que días después, Viktor de hecho acudió a buscarlo a la panadería, y que Mari, creyendo que lo protegía, lo despachó sin titubear.

###### 

Yuuri no tenía muchos amigos. Más bien, la única persona a quien consideraba en verdad como tal, aparte de Vicchan, era Yuuko.

Eran vecinos e inseparables desde pequeños y Yuuri sentía un profundo cariño por ella. Yuuko era comprensiva, gentil, inteligente y muy hermosa. A pesar de ser tan joven, poseía un amplio conocimiento en materia de plantas medicinales y era capaz de preparar todo tipo de remedios, al igual que su madre, la boticaria. Además, visitaba el bosque con frecuencia. Fue ella quien lo instó a acompañarla cuando en una ocasión su madre enfermó y les hacían falta los ingredientes necesarios para las medicinas.

-No te lo pediría si fuera peligroso, mi madre y yo hemos ido muchas veces-quiso convencerlo-Sólo tú puedes ayudarme, has estudiado conmigo y sabes tan bien como yo qué plantas buscar y cómo identificarlas.

Yuuri dudó. A pesar de que algunas veces se imaginó yendo hacia el bosque, no se consideraba capaz de volverlo una realidad. No bien hacía casi dos meses que se atrevió a visitar el Quemador por primera vez, y todo porque Mari lo llevó y se mantuvo a su lado.

-Podrías aprovechar y reunir nueces y bayas-sugirió Yuuko-En el bosque hay moras, arándanos, fresas… todo tipo de comida si sabes buscar bien.

Consintió en que eso sería muy útil. Al contrario de lo que mucha gente pensaba, su familia distaba de ser rica y los ingredientes para preparar el pan eran caros.

-Y sería el lugar ideal para practicar con tu arco en serio.

Ese fue el argumento más convincente, y Yuuri se convirtió en el compañero oficial de Yuuko en sus excursiones. Si bien procuró evitar que sus padres lo descubrieran para no preocuparlos. También, se sorprendió disfrutando del bosque. Caminar entre la hierba y las hojas caídas, deleitándose con el canto de los sinsajos y sin que nadie lo molestara, le proporcionaba un inmenso sentimiento de paz.

Al contrario de lo que pensó en sus primeras visitas, le resultó bastante fácil olvidarse de su ansiedad normal e ignorar el miedo a que un depredador lo atacara. Quizás se debiera a que le gustaba jugar a fingir que no era Yuuri Katsuki (cobarde, débil, gordo, torpe, cerdo…), sino cualquier otra persona. En especial, en esas ocasiones que llevaba su arco, pretendía que era un joven valiente e independiente, capaz de defender a su familia contra los abusos de los agentes de la paz que se pasaban de listos a la hora de comprarles pan, de ayudar a su hermana en vez de que ella lo ayudara a él, y de proteger a Yuuko contra los malos tratos de Takeshi Nishigori.

-Simplemente creo que deberías darte más crédito-le confió Yuuko durante una de sus expediciones, examinando un arbusto de bayas-Eres más valiente de lo que te imaginas.

-Si fuera cierto, me habría quedado a enfrentar a Takeshi y a sus amigos después de clases-suspiró, excavando, hasta que dejó al descubierto algunas cebollas silvestres y las echó en la bolsa donde guardaban lo recolectado-Pero huí, como siempre.

-Una retirada estratégica-lo rebatió-Son unos bravucones, tres contra uno, es trampa.

-Si fuera más fuerte, podría ganarles.

-Lo que pasa es que tu fuerza no está ahí-señaló uno de sus brazos, haciendo alusión a sus músculos-Sino aquí-le dio un golpecito amistoso en la cabeza y ambos rieron-¿Recuerdas que al perderlos ayer, pasaste por unas hiedras venenosas?

-Corrección, yo las esquivé, ellos no-admitió, divertido.

-Exacto, y por eso mi madre tuvo que tratarlos.

Yuuri lo consideró como un triunfo indirecto. En verdad no fue a propósito, sólo quería escapar. Si bien ahora que escuchaba a su amiga, podía visualizarlo bajo una nueva luz. Esa no era la primera vez que ideaba alguna manera (ingeniosa, agregaría Yuuko) para librarse de sus perseguidores.

-Y puedo agregar otras dos cualidades extras.

Arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza en señal de incredulidad.

-Tienes mucha resistencia, demasiada-continuó ella-Siempre que venimos, soy yo quien tiene que pedir que paremos a descansar, estoy segura que podrías caminar por horas sin parar, ¡Y también…!-exclamó, interrumpiendo la disculpa de Yuuri-Está eso-señaló el arco cuidadosamente colocado en el suelo.

-Pero no soy bueno, nunca doy en el blanco.

-No impide que sigas intentando-le hizo notar, en tono amable-Te he visto practicar y has avanzado mucho, sé que llegarás a ser igual de bueno que Viktor.

Se sonrojó al instante y negó, instintivamente. Jamás podría compararse con él. Viktor entró al bosque siendo más joven, en tanto que Yuuri tuvo que esperar hasta que Yuuko lo invitara para atreverse. Una de las amigas de Mari, hija del carnicero, comentó que Viktor logró cazar un gran ciervo, y otros rumores apostaban a que abatió a un puma por su cuenta.

 _"Y sin embargo, aún tiene hambre…"_ pensó, rememorando aquellas ocasiones en que lo veía en la panadería.

-Podrías pedirle que te enseñe.

Yuuri emitió un quejido ahogado y comenzó a balbucear excusas. Viktor ya debía estar lo suficientemente ocupado como para malgastar su tiempo con él. Además, luego de lo ocurrido cuando intentó invitarlo a su cumpleaños, no volvió a hablarle, al menos no sin Mari o alguno de sus padres presentes y nunca fuera de la panadería.

###### 

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a que se metieran con él y a tener que huir. Hasta llegó al punto en que los niños pequeños lo criticaban por no defenderse. Sin embargo, eso cambió semanas después, cuando para variar, les hizo frente a sus acosadores. Lo que fue diferente, es que no lo molestaban a él sino a Yuuko. No iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amiga, así que intervino, armándose de un valor que hasta entonces desconocía y que le permitió pegar un bien merecido puñetazo que derribó a Takeshi Nishigori.

Era consciente que eso no haría sino aumentar su enojo, más Takeshi lucía completamente impresionado, al igual que quienes presenciaron la escena. Se produjo una reacción en cadena. Yuuko se acercó apresurada hacia él, fulminando a Nishigori con la mirada, seguida por otras chicas conocidas suyas y otros compañeros de clase.

-Veamos si todavía te sientes tan valiente-lo confrontó un niño rubio, el más pequeño de los presentes y que parecía ser el más decidido a continuar con el combate. Lo reconoció como el que antes lo recriminaba por no plantarles cara a sus acosadores.

Yuuri se preocupó. Únicamente pretendía defender a Yuuko, no que estallara una pelea más grave por su culpa. Contuvo la respiración mientras Takeshi se levantaba y contra todo pronóstico, se retiró cabizbajo sin pronunciar palabra.

-Muchas gracias, Yuuri-la chica lo abrazó y después procedió a revisar su mano-¿No te lastimaste?

-No, voy a estar bien.

 _"…por ahora"_ completó mentalmente, seguro que Takeshi se vengaría por la humillación.

Y cuando fue a buscarlo a su casa, supuso que así sería, sin embargo se equivocó.

-No sé cómo decirlo…lo siento.

Lo contempló con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Takeshi era uno de sus principales acosadores, por lo que el que disculpara, se le antojaba más bien irreal.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó, reticente. ¿Por qué disculparse ahora, tras años de estarlo molestando? ¿Sólo porque se defendió una vez, de muchas otras que no? No tenía sentido.

-Por la forma en que ella me miró…-admitió avergonzado-Me sentí… mal, puede que ya sea muy tarde, pero no quiero que me odie.

Siempre creyó que a Takeshi le gustaba Yuuko, y eso lo comprobaba.

-¿Y pensaste que molestándome, ella te tomaría en cuenta?-preguntó en voz alta lo que sólo debió pensar, y de inmediato se cubrió la boca con la mano, arrepentido por su impertinencia. Si bien Takeshi no lucía enfadado.

-Ya que lo pones así, es tonto-concedió, esbozando una triste sonrisa-Cuando está contigo, ella es feliz, pensé que si le demostraba que era mejor que tú, me correspondería. Estaba celoso.

Ahora sí que escuchó mal. ¿Takeshi estaba celoso de él? Simplemente no podía ser. Nishigori era hijo de agentes de la paz, lo que le otorgaba un cierto estatus, y era más alto y más fuerte que otros chicos de su edad. Quiso increparlo por la cruel broma, pero al ver su expresión se contuvo. Guardó silencio, meditando sus palabras, antes de responder.

-No le agradan los bravucones, no lo digo solamente para que dejes de molestarme-se apresuró a agregar, temeroso que pensara que intentaba aprovecharse, aunque el fondo, esperaba que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Takeshi asintió, serio-Comienza por preguntarle sobre remedios y plantas medicinales, no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana le gustes, si Yuuko de verdad te interesa, va a tomar tiempo y dedicación de tu parte.

-Créeme que voy a hacerlo.

Como si no hubiera tenido suficientes sorpresas, Takeshi extendió su mano hacia él. Yuuri retrocedió instintivamente, para después sonrojarse y estrecharla de vuelta, comprendiendo su intención.

-S-si vuelves a molestar a Yuuko, no te lo perdonaré-amenazó, traicionado por un tartamudeo que evidenció su nerviosismo.

-Sé que la protegerás-dijo en tono sincero-Ella es muy afortunada de que seas su amigo.

Ese significó un cambio para Yuuri, aún impresionado por los resultados de su pequeña confrontación. El acoso disminuyó drásticamente y Takeshi se convirtió primero en su defensor y después, tras algunos meses, en su amigo. Yuuri se permitió pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, era más valiente de que lo que creyó.

Fue ese mismo valor el que lo inspiró a visitar el bosque por su cuenta y propició su encuentro con Viktor Nikiforov.

Yuuko y Takeshi se llevaban mejor y quiso concederles un poco de tiempo a solas, así que se excusó argumentando que tenía trabajo pendiente en la panadería, lo cual no era necesariamente una mentira, y al terminar, optó por visitar el bosque por su cuenta.

Por lo general, procuraba ir acompañado, pero en ese día en particular, se sentía extrañamente motivado para practicar con el arco. Le tomó mucho, pero consideraba que al fin estaba teniendo pequeños progresos. Todavía demoraba para atreverse a disparar, pero al menos la flecha ya no se le caía antes de arrojarla y si bien no lograba dar en el centro del blanco, ya conseguía clavarla dentro de la diana. Era consciente que distaba de ser tan bueno como Viktor, con quien debió anticipar tarde o temprano, iba a toparse.

Preparó una de sus flechas con punta, las que usaba exclusivamente en el bosque, y ejecutó un disparo, frunciendo el ceño por no acertar dónde planeo inicialmente. El sonido de alguien aplaudiendo a sus espaldas llamó su atención y se giró lentamente, dejando escapar una exclamación por la sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba.

-¿No sabes que es peligroso andar por aquí solo?-cuestionó y Yuuri contuvo la respiración, sintiendo el color acumularse en sus mejillas-Aunque supongo que defenderte no sería un problema.

Se sobresaltó y ocultó torpemente el arco a sus espaldas. Viktor le dirigió una sonrisa y fue a buscar la flecha que Yuuri usó, entreteniéndose en examinarla. Yuuri intentó no verlo ni imaginarse lo que estaría pensando por sus rudimentarios proyectiles hechos a mano, seguramente que eran deficientes y que no servían para cazar.

-Con sólo verte, se nota que has estado practicando mucho, ¿quisieras algunos consejos?

-¡S-sí!-dice en un tono más agudo y a un volumen más fuerte de lo planeado. Viktor echa a reír.

Se trata de una gran oportunidad. Son ni más ni menos que recomendaciones de Viktor Nikiforov, experto y diestro arquero. Ese sería el momento preciso para pedirle que sea su maestro.

-Es obvio que eres autodidacta, porque tu técnica es pésima.

Yuuri sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar la primera frase. Viktor no se detuvo.

-No me explico cómo es que siquiera puedes disparar con tus brazos así…-hace el ademán de imitarlo-Y tus codos…

 _"Lo siento…"_ quiere disculparse, un acto reflejo, pero teme que si abre la boca, romperá a llorar y no desea humillarse más.

-Tardas mucho en disparar, si yo hiciera eso, todas mis presas escaparían y… creo que sería bueno si perdieras algo de peso. Te ayudaría si quieres subir a los árboles para acechar, para que no…

Dejó de oírlo, con su ansiedad bloqueándolo. Recuerdos hirientes inundaron su mente. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo y para evitar que Viktor notara sus lágrimas, huyó. En medio de su pena, no se dio cuenta que Viktor lo llamó, ni que le pidió que regresara.

Simplemente corrió sin detenerse, hasta que estuvo en la seguridad de su hogar, encerrado en su habitación, con Vicchan a su lado. Agradeció que sus padres y Mari estuvieran ocupados en la panadería porque de lo contrario habría tenido que darles explicaciones y no creía poder hacerlo.

Se estuvo engañando. Nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Viktor nunca hubiera aceptado ser su maestro, se lo dejó bien claro con sus burlas. Resultó que lo veía como los demás lo hacían: gordo, torpe y sin ningún valor.

Decidió que lo mejor sería mantener su distancia, lo que en teoría sería muy fácil, puesto que Viktor y él no tenían ningún tipo de relación, jamás tendrían ninguna relación. Dejaría de ir al bosque y renunciaría al arco.

El destino tenía otros planes.

###### 

Fue Mari quien adivinó lo ocurrido y quien lo instó a continuar con sus prácticas.

-No me importa lo que te haya dicho, no quiero que lo creas-le ordenó, viéndolo fijamente-Si se burló de ti, haz que se trague sus palabras, que se arrepienta. Quiero que practiques, sigue usando el arco hasta que seas mejor que él.

Yuuri se sorprendió por su reacción. Mari por lo general era tranquila, muchos la tachaban de apática, pero ella era su hermana y la conocía mejor que ellos, si bien igualmente le asombró la determinación con que le habló, misma que hizo que le dijera que sí.

(Aunque antes tuvo que impedir que Mari fuera a romperle los brazos a Viktor)

Progresar sin la ayuda de un guía sería complicado, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. A fin de cuentas se lo prometió a Mari. Y para ese fin, diseñó una estrategia.

Reanudó sus viajes al bosque tanto con Yuuko, como por su cuenta, y eso le sirvió para tener otros encuentros con Viktor. Aprendió su lección y procuró ser más discreto y guardar su distancia, para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Tal vez no pudiera tenerlo como maestro, pero sí que podía utilizarlo como referencia.

Oculto tras los troncos de los árboles, o entre los arbustos, lo observaba con atención, buscando aprender hasta el menor detalle y maravillándose no sólo por la gracia y elegancia de sus movimientos y su habilidad, sino también por su nobleza.

Uno de sus disparos no mató instantáneamente a su presa, un conejo. Viktor se acercó al animal agonizante, y con ayuda de un cuchillo, puso fin a su sufrimiento con un golpe certero.

-Lo lamento, gracias por entregarme tu vida-musitó con suavidad al cuerpo inerte.

Hasta entonces, lo concebía como un cazador temerario y fiero, pero al contemplarlo de cerca, tuvo que reconsiderarlo. Viktor siempre era cuidadoso y respetuoso con las presas, tratando de evitarles el mayor dolor posible y siempre se recriminaba cuando no podía hacerlo. Eso le dio otro motivo para admirarlo. Lo que no podía entender, era su insistencia para mantener oculto su lado piadoso cuando lo escuchaba contarle a otros sus anécdotas de caza, narrándoles el proceso para rastrear y lo difícil o sencillo, según el caso, que fue abatir a algún animal.

 _"No creo que ellos te menosprecien por ser gentil"_ se moría de ganas por decirle, sin atreverse.

No fue sino hasta tiempo después, que la necesidad por acercarse a él se hizo más fuerte.

Visitaba a Yuuko, y su madre recién regresaba de revisar a un paciente. A ambos les resultó extraño que Kyoko los evitara, sin siquiera saludarlos y acudiera directamente a su esposo. Intuyendo que algo malo sucedió, fueron a preguntarle directamente, y así se enteraron del fallecimiento de Irina, la madre de Viktor.

-¿Cuál fue la causa?-preguntó su esposo, luego de abrazarla.

-Una infección mal cuidada, neumonía-negó con la cabeza-La muerte de su marido fue un duro golpe para ella, nunca logró sobreponerse. En verdad, eso la mató.

-¿Y qué pasará con Viktor?-intervino Yuuko, y los adultos se volvieron hacia ella y Yuuri, quien bajo otras circunstancias se ocultaría detrás de su amiga, pero la curiosidad lo obligó a permanecer inmóvil.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-comenzó a reprenderla su padre, pero su esposa lo detuvo, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Será llevado al orfanato, ahí cuidarán de él-informó Kyoko, aunque su tono de voz denotaba duda.

Los más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada cargada de preocupación. Ambos estaban familiarizados con los niños del orfanato. Era fácil distinguirlos en la escuela: hombros hundidos, cabeza gacha, ojos tristes y en general desprovistos de toda esperanza, resignados a su suerte, y su soledad. A Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Viktor no podía acabar ahí.

-Conocías a su madre, dijiste que era hija de los dueños de la sastrería-intervino Yuuko, casi suplicante-Seguro que sus abuelos…

-No acabaron en buenos términos, nunca le perdonaron a Irina que los dejara para casarse con Alexander-explicó, suspirando-Además, ya hace algunos años que ellos murieron. Irina era su única hija y Alexander tampoco tenía otros parientes.

-¡Pero Viktor es muy popular y mucha gente lo quiere!-exclamó Yuuri, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, apenado por su exabrupto.

-Alguien tiene que ayudarlo-finalizó Yuuko.

Los mayores guardaron silencio, no queriendo destrozar sus esperanzas. Las familias ya tenían suficientes problemas para alimentar a sus propios hijos, nadie se arriesgaría a acoger a uno ajeno, por más contribuciones que pudiera hacer.

Yuuri deseó desesperadamente ser capaz de apoyar a Viktor Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin tenemos algo de la historia de Yuuri y su relación con Viktor. Puesto que está desde su punto de vista, puede o no corresponderse con lo que otros personajes piensan. Pero ya nos vamos haciendo una idea de lo que pensó y cómo se sintió nuestro pequeño Katsudon y los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar ciertas decisiones cruciales que ocasionaron los eventos de la historia principal. Este fue el primero de... varios capítulos, que incluirán además de la infancia de Yuuri, lo que pasó en sus Juegos y después. Espero les guste y sigan al pendiente.
> 
> Si leyeron hasta aquí, muchas gracias!!!


End file.
